smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mosquito Parade
"The Mosquito Parade" is a story made by MarioFan2009 in 2019. Some pests sneak inside the house and cause chaos. Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. NOTICE: As of February 2019, this story will be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. Also, all credits (Both creator and artist) will be cut in the Red Ribbon Reissue. It starts off with Mario in the living room. The camera moves to the back of the window to show black insects. The camera moves more closer to show mosquitos in the distance. The Leader: Alright guys, we have been hiking for a long time now. Mosquito 1: Yeah! I am very tired! Mosquito 2: Me too! I ran out of water in my water bottle! Mosquito 34: When will we find a place to rest and spend our lives in? The Leader: Hmmmmm... (Looks around for a place) A house! It looks like a great place to infest our selves with! Dumb Mosquito: Oh boy! I can't wait! Mosquito 54: But we need to make sure there is humans there. Mosquito 7: Without humans, we can't get any blood... Mosquito 76: Guys, hopefully somebody must be in there. Mosquito 5: Ya think? Mosquito 76: Yeah! Mosquito 90: I see a red hat threw the distance! Mosquito 8: It should be a human! The Leader: Guys, what do you say? We get in and find a place to rest. Mosquito 67: Yes! Mosquito 9: I need to find a place to relax in. Mosquito 15: We should be able to find some stuff that is good in there. The Leader: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! They all go to the back to find out the window is closed. Mosquito 43: Damnit... Mosquito 85: We gotta find a way in! Mosquito 14: Hey guys, how about as a team, we remove one of the walls to get inside. Mosquito 73: Smart thinking! Mosquito 91: Let's do so! We shall be able to get in! They all get together as a team and remove a brick of the wall. Mosquito 23: Boy, this is gonna be some haaaard work... They remove another brick. Mosquito 59: 23 more bricks to go guys! Mosquito 98: I will be pumped by then... They removed 13 more bricks. Mosquito 21: My back hurts badly! Mosquito 20: My hands are oofed from pulling... The Leader: Come on guys! We gotta keep working if we wanna get in! Mosquito 19: Yeah! Mosquito 97: Ok then... They pull off 12 more bricks. Mosquito 22: Just a few more left! They pull off another one. Mosquito 4: Come on! They pull yet another one... Mosquito 94: Yes, yes, yes... They remove the final one. Mosquito 94: HOME SWEET HOME!!! Mosquito 100: Yes! Finally! Mosquito 30: My back hurts! Mosquito 28: Mine too! Mosquito 50: My hands are puffed. The Leader: At least we got inside. Now let's get in! They all go inside and the first thing they do is get on the carpet (at the back of the couch) to relax them selves. Mosquito 70: Home ground! Finally! My feet have been burning forever! Half of the insects get food tables steady. Mosquito 45: So guys, what do we do? Mosquito 92: I think we should look for a human and suck his/her blood. Mosquito 101: Great idea! All 500 of them go to look around for a human. Mosquito 499: (Looks under the couch) Nothing here... Mosquito 430: I check outside. No result. Mosquito 471: Me too. Mosquito 500: I think we should go and fly over the couch to see at the front. Mosquito 290: Great idea! They go to the front to see Mario. Mosquito 130: Well, well, well. Mosquito 110: Finally some desert! Mosquito 380: Lets get him boys! Mosquito 55: Yeah! They all charge straight forward at Mario. Mario sees all of them flying through his face. Mario: What the hell?! Pests!! Mosquitos!! AHHHHH! (Runs downstairs and calls a pest controller) Brooklyn T. Guy: Pest control. This is the line if you need a pest in control. Mario: I have like hundreds of mosquitos in my house! Come here fast now!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok! I will be there in 10-15 minutes! Mario: Ok! (Hangs up) 10-15 minutes later... A doorbell ring is heard. Mario goes to answer the door. Mario: Hello? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah, you said you had mosquitos? Mario: Yes! Please get rid of them! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok! (Comes inside) Mario: Look! There is mosquitos all over the place! Brooklyn T. Guy: WHAT THE FUCK?! IT LOOKS LIKE TAR ALL OVER THE PLACE! Mario: I know! But it is mosquitos! Brooklyn T. Guy: I don't know how to get rid of them! Mosquito 105: Look! Humans! Mosquito 121: Let's get em! They charge at Brooklyn T. Guy and Mario. Mario: AHHHH! RUNNNNN!!! They run all over the house while being chased by the pests. Brooklyn T. Guy: We will have to go outside to get rid of them! Mario: Really?! Then let's do! They go outside and the mosquitos follow them. They go back inside and close the door on them. Mario: Ok, I think that's that... The mosquitos however, break down the door. Mario: WHAT THE FUCK?!? Mosquito 160: Surprise!! Mosquito 450: Missed us? Mario: RUN!!! They keep chasing them. Brooklyn T. Guy: I think we will need to get the carbon monoxide. Mario: I think I have some in the bathroom! Brooklyn T. Guy: What?! Mario: Come on! They go to the bathroom, close the door and search through the drawers. Brooklyn T. Guy: Where could that damn thing be? The door is heard being knocked very hard and is about to break. Mario: Hurry!! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok! I found it! The door breaks down. Brooklyn T. Guy: Take this you pests! They run outside and drop the monoxide in the bathroom. The Mosquitos are seen coughing. Mosquito 170: (Cough) (Cough) This hurts my eyes! Mosquito 149: (Cough) Let's get outta here! They all fly out and leave the house through the front door. They find somewhere to hide while the monoxide is chasing them. They go inside a wasp's nest but the wasp comes out while the feud of the parade flies fast fast away never to be seen again. The Wasp: Fucking idiots! Mario: Phew. Welp, that takes care of that. Brooklyn T. Guy: Yep! The Wasp: Pardon me, but which one of you assholes got a huge parade of mosquitos into my nest?! Mario points that Brooklyn T. Guy. Brooklyn T. Guy: YOU BITCH!! The Wasp: Ah ha! So it is you ya wise guy! COME HERE! Brooklyn T. Guy: AHHHH! HELPP!! Brooklyn T. Guy is seen running away from the wasp while being stung. Mario: Gosh, ain't I a stinker? It irises out on him. Trivia * Mario uses Bugs Bunny's famous line in the ending: "Ain't I a stinker?". Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Wasp Episodes Category:Mosquito Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues